


Minecraft Manhunt

by saturnsanity



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, No Aftercare, No Gore, Smut, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, sharp object mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsanity/pseuds/saturnsanity
Summary: George finds Dreams hideout and sets out to kill him, but that changes when he loses control of the situation and can't help but notice how attractive and persuasive the latter is.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 289





	Minecraft Manhunt

Shit shit shit shit I thought racing through the field. I can't let him win I just can't. I looked all around me desperately, knowing he'd be near. He couldn't have gotten far in the few seconds it took for me to get around the stupid blocks he placed. A nearby noise caught my attention and my ears perked up. I stood still, hoping I'd hear the noise again and be able to pinpoint the direction. Just to my luck, I heard it again; slightly more muffled than before, but it sounded like it was under me. I got down on the ground and pressed my ear to the floor, hearing a slight hum of what I assumed could only be the furnace. Sneaky fucker went underground I thought and stood back up looking for a way in. 

Digging in would be risky and much noisier than stumbling across an opening and hoping it connects. I walked around for a few minutes looking for a way in, when I saw a space covered by some vines; it was just big enough for someone to get through. I looked around me, making sure he wasn't out yet, and then quietly made my way in, my hand in my back pocket on the base of my sword. The humming sound from before sounded much closer, so I started walking slower, being sure to walk on the slightest part of my heel as not to give away my position. My heart was racing and I was scared it was loud enough to give me away, and my shaky breathing wasn't helping either. 

I peered around the corner and almost gasped to see him standing there, focused on cooking. My hand flew up to cover my mouth and I turned back around with my back against the wall. I slipped into it deep thought. Whats the best angle to attack this from? sneak up on him? rush him? I knew he was good, so every option sounded like a bad one. I settled on rushing in, wanting to throw him off. Okay okay 3....2.... I jumped out from behind the wall and pinned him against the wall in seconds. Throwing him off by rushing was in fact the better decision. I looked him up and down before speaking, "How does it feel to know you'll finally be beat for once dream? Not so high and mighty now, are we?" He just looked straight at me, mask covering his face, not moving or speaking. I'm sure he's thinking up a way to get out of this, but I'm not going to let that happen. Not this time. 

He moved his head up and took his mask off, I was startled and momentarily loosened my grip on him instead of holding him there tightly. I knew I was fucked. He had us flipped around with me pinned against the wall much harder. "What do you have to say now?" He said as I looked down. "Got nothing to say? No smartass remarks?" I didn't move or speak, just kept my eyes trained on the floor wondering how I let this happen. I opened my mouth, trying hard to think of anything to say to him, but before I could the tip of his sword was pressed underneath my chin and he was forcing my head up towards him. "Look at me when I speak to you. You don't get to get away with that kind of behavior, not after what you had to say to me." He pushed the sword slightly harder against me, to where I was sure he was going to draw blood, so I looked him in the eyes and thats where I made my next mistake. 

I stared into his eyes and couldn't stop myself from scanning the rest of him, more intensely than I had before; taking in all of his features. I felt my heart start racing again, but this time I couldn't quite place my tongue on why. He grinned at me before stepping closer, putting his sword away and digging his leg into my hipbone, causing my breath to hitch. "What? Do you like what you see." He asked, still grinning. I shook my head "Fuck off t..this isn't a game nor is it funny. Just get it over with. I..Id rather be dead than anywhere near you." I stuttered out. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "It's alright if you do, I won't tell anyone." The feeling of his breath on my ear made me squirm, yet another mistake. He pushed himself fully against me "Stop fucking moving or I'll make it impossible for you to." He said quietly against my neck. I sighed out shakily and stood perfectly still. "Good boy." He said. I bit my lip to keep from making a sound. 

He took in my expression before speaking again. "Praise and degradation? You really are getting off on this huh? You know I could kill you if I wanted. Right here right now, you'd be dead before you even knew what was happening." I nodded my head slowly, not knowing if that was allowed or not. He pulled his sword out again and ran it over my neck lightly, then brought it up to my lips, pulling down on my bottom lip. He looked me in the eyes, scanning for a reaction, so I ran my tongue up the side of the sword looking at him in the eyes. He returned the eye contact with a stunned look that quickly changed to a mischievous one. He pulled the sword slowly back down my neck. The feeling sent a shiver down my spine and I let out a small whine moving my hips upwards against my own will. I gasped inaudibly when I realized what had just happened. What the fuck is wrong with me? This is my enemy this isnt supposed to happen and yet here I was wanting to feel him press into me harder. 

He looked down at the almost nonexistent space between us then wedged his leg between mine and grabbed my hips, pulling them forward making me grind against him. "You can make noise if you want to, I wanna hear your pretty little voice when I make you feel good." He said in my ear, biting it lightly. I inhaled sharply, tilting my head up as he grabbed my hips again "A-ah..fuck please" I breathed out quietly squeezing my eyes shut. "Sorry I couldn't hear you, can u repeat that a little louder?" he said to me, trying to catch my gaze. I couldn't respond out of embarrassment. He pressed up against me hard before stepping away completely. I whined at the loss of contact. I stood there, finally looking at him. "I let you go you know, you can run away or kill me if you wanted," I didn't say anything, just remained as I was, "Or you could beg a little louder for me and I'll give you what you want." I didn't have to think too hard before I looked him in the eyes and opened my mouth "Please dream...you make me feel so good, I wanna feel you some more...please" I said, hoping it was loud enough for him to continue what he was doing before. 

This seemed to be enough for him as he sat down against the wall and grabbed my hand to pull me down on top of him, my legs on either side of him. We sat there not moving for a minute before he placed his hands on hips again, "If you want something, do it yourself." He said softly grabbing my hips and digging his nails into them as hard as he could, it was sure to bruise later. I shyly started to move my hips against his, before the feeling took over my nerves and I stopped caring so much about what I was doing, just wanting to feel as good as possible. A low moan came from Dreams mouth which only encouraged me further. He pulled me closer to him, and started to kiss and suck on my neck, roaming his hands all over my body while I continued to push our hips together. "Good boy, you're so good for me. Keep going baby." he said in between kisses. He started to suck dark marks into my neck making everything feel so fucking good, all of my senses were on fire. "fuck dream fuck mm. f-feels so good." I moaned out whining loudly and gasping for air. He started to grab my hips again, holding them down hard, guiding them with his hands in time with the movements I was making. I just wanted to feel him all over me, skin to skin on every inch of my body, just the thought alone made me want to cum, It'd probably feel amazing if he- "Fuck im- i-" I moaned leaning my face into his neck "Go ahead baby." He whispered against me. I moaned lightly in his ear, "uhh d-dream mm" I whined loudly as I came. He moved one of his hands off my hips and pressed it up against me, making the high feel so much better. 

I panted softly against his neck for a minute before he pulled my burning face up to look at me, "You look so pretty all flushed and red like that, pretty pretty boy. You did so well." I blushed even harder trying to avoid his gaze and then rolled over to lay on my back next to him. "Awh don't be so shy, you weren't acting like this a few minutes ago when you were moaning my name like a whore." He said grinning at me again. "Shut up. I should just kill you." I said lightly. He leaned over me, pressed a kiss to my cheek before standing up. "Let me live, I'll let you live and maybe we can do this again sometime. Consider this a truce." He said before turning around and walking off. I lay on the ground for a few minutes longer, still trying to compose myself and process what just happened. Yeah..again I thought before standing up, and leaving in the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me just uploading the smut I've written on wattpad on to here :) I have a few more and I'm going in order. Hope u enjoyed!


End file.
